Rebound
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: When Spongebob needs some help getting over his recent break up, his friend Sandy decides to help him, but things go in an entirely differnt direction than either of them had planned..


**Here's another, sorta Spandy smut fic, hm haven't really written much of these lately... dont judge me.**

Sandy sighed as she stood at her island counter, looking at her friend who sat on her couch, flipping through his shell phone though his old text messages, just begging for some kind of response from her.

She shook her head, he was just a mess, his heart was just broken by the girl he thought he could marry, all this time, she wished for them to just break up, and now that it finally happened, she was starting to regret it, looking at him, he looked so lost, sad, and a little pathetic if you had to ask.

"Here." she said as she handed him a bottle before she sat down next to him. He shook his head, "Wh, why won't she talk to me?" he asked as he held his head, staring at his phone, at the many different messages that he'd left, before he looked at the drink she offered him.

He sighed, "I, I really shouldn't have another." he said as he looked at her, "um, ok.." she said as she went to take it away, "H, hey no wait." he said as he reached for it, not quite ready to let it go just yet.

He knew he shouldn't be drinking, not like this, not when he knew what kind of trouble it could bring but, right now? He didn't give a shit, who cared if he drank? He was hurting and one of the best, and worst ways to get over a break up, was a trip to Goofy Goobers, but they were closed, so, drinking was the other option he had, drink until you couldn't even remember your own name.

But, it also made him angry, and.. also really horny. He shook his head clean, he wasn't at a bar where he could chose whatever girl was into him, instead, he was at Sandys, sure, he was pretty sure she still liked him, but what kind of man would take advantage of his friend like that?

Sandy was his best friend, who was helping him get over this hard break up, she was off limits, even to him. He sighed, looking away, he might have been drinking, and even still, he knew what he was doing, and what the possibilities would come out to be. Sandy didn't deserve that, she was too good for that.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, sighed, tossing his phone on the table, "I don't even know why i keep looking at that, it seems to only make things worse.. she's never gonna talk to me again." he said as he sat back against the couch and draped his arm over his tired eyes.

"I haven't slept in over two days, why does she do this to me?" he shook his head, sitting up, "You should have seen her face when she said it, i thought she loved me." he said as he brought his drink back up to his lips.

"I wanted to marry her but.. Noo, I'm just not ready Spongebob, maybe we should take a break for a little while.. Take a break? Take a break from what?" he hears his phone ding, thinking it might be her, he picks it up, but sighs, it was only a notification from one of his social apps where he had been pretty much, stalking her page.

He brings his hands up to his face after looking, shouldn't have fucking done that, he starts to cry a little, "Why is she doing this to me? What did i ever do to make her hate me? I, I thought she loved me, mm but look.. Sandy, look.." he shows her his phone, "Sh, she's already seeing other guys, was it that easy for her to get over me? She'll never find a man like me, never.. I, I bet he has the worlds smallest dick.." he said as he glared down at his phone.

"You know, I could make her cum, at least twice each time we made love, i bet that guy hasn't even tried to give her One, heh, and you know what, i'm fine with that.. i, if she wants to date and fuck other guys, than, so will I, ill take pictures of my dick inside another woman's mouth, hmm see how she likes it." he said as he continued to scroll through her page before he turned his phone back off and sat back against the couch.

He rubbed his thighs before he looked to her, seeing her face was completely red, as if she had never heard of such things, and to have them come from him.. of all people.

"You thinkin about it?" he asked her, and she blinked, "ab, about what?" she asked, and he bit his lip, rubbing his thighs a little more before opening his legs a little more and looking down at himself where he'd began to grow, he looked back to her.

"Do you want to have sex?" he asked, leaning his head back against the cushion, he glanced at her skirt, "Sp, sponge, wh, what?" her face darkened as he grinned, "mmm.. i can make you feel.. so good." he said as he ran his hands down his thighs again.

"Spongebob.. you're not makin any sense." she said, and he sighed, "What doesn't make sense about it?" he asked before he scooted closer, "It's simple, i can do things no one else can do, i can make you feel so good.." he whispered to her as he began to slide his hand down her thigh before leaning up to her neck.

"Hmm.." she breathed as he began to kiss her, "I'll lick your pussy.. hn, make you cum with just my two fingers, an, and than, ill fuck you so hard that you won't even be able to walk straight for a whole week, i can make you cum." he brushed his lips against her ear.

"You'll scream my name as we do it, you won't ever, wanna stop." he said as he pulled back a little to view her face for a few seconds before he leaned in and kissed her. Sandy hesitated for a few seconds, this was wrong, hmm.. but, hnn it felt good.

His tongue trailed her neck before he squeezed her breasts, mm, he moaned before kissing back up her neck as he ran one of his hands down her stomach towards her skirt before she pushed him back.

"Spongebob.. please, stop." she said as she panted, and he just bit his lip, grinning, "Hmm, but why? doesn't this feel good? Hmm? and we haven't even started." he said as he attempted to kiss her again but was kept back.

"Spongebob.. please, you've been drinking, it doesn't feel right." she shook her head, "Hmm, i can change that, if you just.." he bit his lip as he squeezed her thighs, "Fuck me." he whispered, Hnn, he reached for one of her hands and dragged it over his crotch, "Hnn, see its real, Sandy, and it's hard.. hnn, no?" she yanked her hand back, and he sighed.

"Sp, What do you think you're doing!? You can't Do that, whats wrong with you!?" she held her hand back, did he seriously just place her hand on his junk!? Was he really one of Those guys?

"Come on, that can't be the first time that's happened, don't act so innocent." he said, "I don't see why it's so wrong, when you and I both know you've wanted this, and that it's come, you don't want me, you see, thats how all women work, you didn't want me when i was single, but as soon as you seen me with, Her, kissing, and fucking.. you wanted me, and now that we've broken up and i'm Single again, You Don't want me." he shook his head.

"Why don't you love me anymore? I thought you wanted me, you kiss me and tell me you want me, that you want me to break up with her, and now.. Sandy, what do you want from me now?" he asked, but she didn't answer, he sighed bringing the bottle to his lips to find it empty.

"I need some more, do you want some?" he asked her, and she shook her head, "No, but, I, i think ya had enough." she said, and he scoffed, "When is enough? I haven't had enough until I've passed out." he said as he stood up, trying to catch his balance before he turned to walk to the kitchen, nearly tripping on his feet.

Spongebob sighed as he looked into the bright fridge, before it slammed shut on him. He stared at the hand that was placed on the door before looking up at the owner of it, but he didn't say anything, he just stared, annoyed, glancing over her figure as she yelled at him.

"I told you, you've had enough, i should have known better than to let you drink, you're a mess, and it's all over some girl, its.. uh!" she gasped as she was shoved against the refrigerator door.

"Huh, Spongebob, what are you.. Hmph.. hnn, hah" she yelped under his lips as he forced her into a kiss as he pressed the rest of his body against hers, having her gasp as she felt something hard press against her, guessing that it must've been his, oh, huh Oh.

"Sp, Spongebob, please, st, stop." she begged between their mouths, "Hnn, why? You know you want me, hn i'll make you feel, so good." he smiled before she tried to knee him in the crotch, but failed as he used one of his hands to grab her leg and push himself further between them, wrapping her leg around his hip.

"Hnn, Stop, l, let go." she said as she tried to pull her leg back but each time she did she'd end up rocking into his erection. Hmm, he kissed her again, sucking her bottom lip before he started to kiss down her neck, bending his knees a little as he got a little lower.

Smiling to himself as she couldn't help but to let out a moan, he was starting to win her over, hmm, but to get her fully, he'd have to.. he stared at her face, biting his lip as he focused on sliding his hand down her stomach.

"Hnn, no.." she breathed, "Stop.. don't do this." she said before she gasped, feeling his hand slip under her panties, he slid his finger between her lips, "hmm, you want me to stop? Hm why? when you're so wet?" he asked, "you want me to stop.. or.." he paused his words as he began to circle her clit.

Staring at her for her answer, with her eyes now closed, she breathed out of her mouth, unable to say anything as she'd finally given in, with her body moving on its own, in the same rhythm that he gave.

"Hmm, you like this." he smiled, glancing down at his hand that was under her purple bikini, "Hmm.. if you like this, i wonder.." he bit his lip as he looked at her face as he pushed his fingers in her.

"Ah, Sp, sponge!" she moaned his name before he'd suddenly dropped to his knees, his hands running down her thighs before gripping the straps of her underwear to slide them off, he bit his lip as he looked at her, his hand sliding up her leg before he wrapped his arms around her cheeks and pushed her into his face where he'd began to eat her like a krabby patty.

She bit her lip moving her hips over his face as he ate her pussy, her hands digging into the back of his head, he stared up at her face, before stretching one of his hands up to cup one of her breasts.

She panted as he stood up, grabbing her hips again, he'd smiled before he'd laid her down on her kitchen floor, standing on his knees, he lead her hands up to his shirt to help her remove it, she breathed, letting his shirt drape open as he slid between her legs where he'd began to kiss her again.

"Hmm, sponge.." she moaned, sliding her hands down his chest, her legs wrapping around him as he'd began to grind himself against her before he stopped to reach down to his pants where he'd began to tug at the button on his pants.

"hnn, Sandy." he moaned her name before he pulled it out, he fought to reach his hand in his pocket to pull out a little package, Hnn, he hummed as he used his teeth to open it. Getting back on his hands, he slid back up to her, one of his hands resting at the side of her head while the other helped guide it in.

"Nn!" Sandy groaned as he began to push himself in, "Hah, Spongebob!" she cried his name before he started to move, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed her, he needed her to feel him, and scream his name, begging him for more.

"Spongebob." she called his name again, her mind was flooding with emotions, hnn, why was she letting this happen? It felt so wrong, but so good at the same time, she couldn't contain herself, with him fucking her the way he was.

Spongebob hissed from the stinging sensation of her scratching down his back, it seemed have only fueled him further, fucking her faster and harder than when he had started, he glared down at her before pulling out and flipping her over.

"Huh, Spongebob." she panted, looking behind her before he picked her up on her knees, he bit his lip as he ran his hand down her back, forcing her face down against the cold tile before grabbing her by her hips, huh, he breathed a he pushed back in and began to thrust into her again.

"Hnn Sp, Spongebob." she moaned, "Huh, you like this?" he asked, "Mmn hnn, feels hnn.." she couldn't even think right, all she could do was feel, hnn, but there was something off about this, hmm of course there was, because it wasn't her he was thinking of, but of.. hn and she wasn't even here, but he still fucked her like he was angry, hn he was getting what he wanted.

He glared down at her, biting his lip as he started to go faster and a little harder, hnn, who does she think she is, thinking she could just break up with him like that? Hnn, and than go out and fuck another man, and than post about it on social media.

Uhn, didn't she know who He was? He didn't need her, fuck her, he could have just about any girl he set his mind to, hnn, wrapped his arms around her neck and stomach, choking her as he sat her up, "Hnn, you like it rough, Sandy?" he asked, "Hnn, huh.. come on." he said as he stood her up and leaned her over the counter.

"Uhn, Spongebob." she cried his name as she gripped at the edges of her island counter as he dug into her, she'd never guessed that they'd end up here, and with him, actually dominating her like a man, hnn she actually found it, exciting, it came out as a shock that he could ram into her as hard and fast as he could, and it made her think of his 'ex' was this what they were doing?

This and more? Hnn, it made her wonder how that idiot could even let something like this go, hnn, or maybe it was just in her head, how she hadn't been sexually active like this, in over a year or so, not since her last trip to Texas.

And even than, she hadn't really gotten a chance to experience something like this, and coming from Him, of all people, he started to mumble nonsense, "Huh, Sandy.. h, huh I, i'm close." he panted before he pulled out and turned her back over to face him, sliding her back down on his dick as he began to kiss her.

"Hnn, you feel so good, Sponge." she moaned in his ear, "Oh!" he moaned as he buried his head in her shoulder before he bit her, "ah," she gasped as he made a final thrust before loosing up, he began to pant, gasping for water as he struggled to catch his breath until he passed out.

* * *

Spongebob groaned in his sleep as his eyes slowly fluttered open, they were so heavy, the room was a little to bright for him this morning, and it didn't help the headache he had at the moment.

'What, happened last night?' he asked himself as he reached up to rub his head, it appeared that he didn't remember what happened, but, that still didn't keep him from asking, 'Where am I?' he asked himself as he looked around the room, hmm, 'that's right, I went to Sandy's last night.'

He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he let the covers fall to his lap, 'hmm, this isn't my bed, d, did I spend the night? Oh, what happened.' he groaned as he rubbed his head as his head ache got worse.

He looked around the room, before looking to his right, where he seen Sandy sleeping beside him, and she was, naked, 'Oh.' he covered his eyes, why was she naked? and in the same bed as him, not that friends couldn't sleep in the same bed, but naked?

He glanced down at himself, curious, he peeked under the covers, and found that he too, was naked. He quickly covered himself, shaking his head, 'That's impossible, there's no way, there has to be another reason for why we're both naked.'

"Hmm, Sponge, bob." Sandy moaned in her sleep, "Hnn feels so... good." she moaned as she stirred, smiling in her sleep, and suddenly, the images came clear, as the things he'd done last night flooded his mind.

How he, forced himself on her, and laid her on the kitchen floor, and how he, had his way with her, oh, the more the thought the more he remembered, how they then went to the couch and than to her room.

He was ashamed, what was he thinking? He was so drunk last night, so sad and pissed that his girlfriend had left him, and Sandy was just trying to be a good friend and be there for him, and he took her kindness and crushed it, he didnt even love Sandy like that anymore, which made it worse, it was lust, not love.

Oh dear neptune, how was he gonna get out of this one? What was he gonna say to her, she was his best friend and he, he was disgusting, disgraceful, he shook his head, 'I, i've got to get out of here.' he said to himself as he slowly threw the blankets off and slid out of the bed, being as quiet as he could so not to wake her up.

Spongebob tip toed over to the door, "Hmm, sponge," he heard her say his name, he quickly turned around to see that was she was still asleep, and that she was just turning her back towards him, he sighed before he left the room.

While Sandy laid awake, her back to the door, waiting for him to leave, until she turned to her side to look at the door, he was gone, she rubbed her face, trying to get some of the dust out of her eyes, why did he have to be such an idiot.

**Eh, i like really suck at endings.. So whatever**


End file.
